


The Vulcan Harp

by worthyadvisor



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other, Star Trek: Discovery Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthyadvisor/pseuds/worthyadvisor
Summary: Chekov confronts Spock about the fact that Uhura keeps breaking into Spock's quarters, but no one can know the real reason why.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Vulcan Harp

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek is not mine. I'm just sharing the playground. This is set just after "The Trouble With Tribbles".

_ Listen to me, little brother. This is the last advice I’ll be able to give you. There’s a whole galaxy of people out there. Full of people who will reach for you. You have to let them. Find that person who seems farthest from you and reach for them. _

Her words came to him while contemplating the empty space where his harp usually stood.  _ Fifteen years,  _ he thought. _ I wonder what has happened to her since the Discovery left? _ Spock had seen the last signal and knew that she had survived long enough to send it, but her absence was still difficult for him. Her last advice, however, had also been difficult for him to take to heart over the years. Such a human sentiment, the idea of the heart, but a word that he knew she would have used. Spock looked at the empty niche again, and grinned, which he then carefully schooled into his usual emotionless face as he picked up his PADD and left his quarters. 

The corridors were busy since it was a shift change, and he was dodging other crew members on their way to their stations or to post-shift activities. One thing he always appreciated about Starfleet ships was the efficiency with which it ran. Humans may be emotional and unpredictable, but he respected that they always managed to do their work despite that flaw. That he had a hand in coordinating that effort was one of the reasons that the _ Enterprise  _ was one of the best in the fleet. 

Not that he would express that to anyone on the ship, even the Captain. 

“Mr. Spock!” he heard behind him. Spock turned around to see Chekov waving at him, so he stopped and waited for the Ensign to catch up. 

“Mr. Spock, thank you for vaiting. Can I talk vith you for a moment?”

The Vulcan gave a small nod. “I assume you are also heading to the bridge, Ensign?” Chekov nodded. “Then you will accompany me there.”

“Yes, sir,” he said, and fell into step beside Spock. 

“As you know, sir, ve are doing an extensive security check after the incident at K-7 vith Mr. Arven. I found an anomaly that I need to bring to your attention.”

They entered the turbolift. Spock took one of the handles and said, “Bridge.” He turned back to Chekov. “What is this anomaly, Ensign?”

“Vell, um...apparently Lt. Uhura has door access to your quarters, sir.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“It seems she broke into your quarters. Several times.” The younger man shuffled his feet a little. Spock thought she would have laughed at Chekov’s nervousness. “I thought you’d like to know, if you vanted to change your lock code.”

“That will not be necessary, Ensign. The Lieutenant and I have an understanding and you will continue to allow her access.” 

“An understanding, sir?”

Spock just raised an eyebrow as the lift doors opened onto the bridge. He didn’t say anything more to Chekov and went to his station. Uhura smiled at him as he walked past her and he gave a nod. He knew there’d be rumors all over the ship about the two of them by the end of the day shift, but it didn’t really bother him. The distance that he usually kept from the majority of the crew seemed to buffer him from most of the rumor mongering. 

“Ah, Mr. Spock! There you are! How is our brig guest today?”

Spock turned from his station. “I have not seen him myself today, Captain. Mr. Chekov?”

Chekov turned from the helm. “He’s still complaining a lot, sir, but ve should be handing him over to Starfleet Security vhen ve reach Starbase 12. Apparently, there vill be someone vaiting for him there.”

Kirk nodded. “Very good. Well, let’s get him to his destination, then, shall we? Mr. Sulu, best speed to Starbase 12.” The other ensign brought the ship to warp, and Spock went back to his work. Considering who Mr. Arven was, he deduced that certain parties were already aware of where he was being transferred. Spock wondered if that person would come or send another agent. Spock sent a carefully worded question via subspace on a special channel. 

The one word answer he got back didn’t surprise him. 

Unlike K-7, K-12 had more in the way of amenities, including an atrium that contained restaurants, shops, and cafes in a botanical garden and plaza. It was built to simulate the area around the Federation Presidential Estate. Spock was impressed with the architect's work, even down to a slight breeze from the air handlers. The Vulcan sipped his tea, waiting for the waiter to bring his plomeek soup. A man in a blue Starfleet uniform sat on the chair across from him at the table. 

Spock looked up. The man in front of him was familiar, even though he was now clean shaven. In fact, if it hadn’t been for his eyes, Spock might not have recognized the altered Klingon. His hair was much more grey than the last time Spock had seen him. 

“Hello Spock,” Tyler said, quietly. 

“Mr….?” Spock asked. 

“Walsh,” Tyler provided. 

“Good afternoon, Mr….Walsh. It has been a long time.”

“Yes. At least fifteen years since we’ve seen each other in person, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“That is correct.”

Tyler nodded. The waiter came with Spock’s soup and a mug of what smelled like coffee for Tyler. They both thanked the waiter, and were left alone. 

“I assume Mr. Arven will be in your custody later, much to the chagrin of Starfleet Security.”

Tyler smiled. “Yes, well, we do have some questions for him. According to our Klingon sources, Arven was one of the first of the Eugenics Plague victims to sign on to Klingon Intelligence for undercover work in the Federation. The new Chancellor is rather fond of using Plague victims as canon fodder.” A dark, haunted look came to Tyler’s eyes. Spock knew that L’Rell had been deposed, but not what had happened to her afterward. 

“Yes, I had noticed that the current soldiers look a lot different from the Klingons we’ve dealt with before,” the Vulcan said. 

“The Denobulan who came up with the cure couldn’t stop the physical abnormalities from happening. Most Klingons are happy to send them out to battle hoping that their genetics will die out.”

Spock shook his head. “They could ask the Federation for help.”

The other man laughed. “Not this Chancellor. I don’t think even Georgiou could have been able to persuade him otherwise.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. That didn’t bode well for the Federation. 

The other man downed the rest of his coffee and said with a loud voice, “Well, Mr. Spock, it has been lovely to see you, but I must get back to my station.”

“Yes, it has been good to see you, too, Mr. Walsh,” Spock replied. 

Tyler stood up and started to walk past Spock. He stopped just past him. “I miss her every day, Spock,” the man whispered. 

“As do I,” Spock replied. 

There was a pause. “And thank you. For what you did for Pike.” The footsteps faded into the distance and Spock finished his soup. 

Back on board the Enterprise, after the rest of his shift and the transfer of Mr. Arven, Spock tried to sit in meditation in his quarters, but it was difficult for him. Instead he went to his computer and brought up his personal files. 

His drawings of the Red Angel hadn’t been classified by Starfleet, as he could just pass them off as art he had created. He was the only crew left on the Enterprise who knew what it really meant. All the others had gone on to new assignments, new lives, or were not among the living anymore. Discovery now was just another ship that was lost in the Klingon War. Spock stared at the images, then turned them off. 

_ There’s a whole galaxy of people out there. Full of people who will reach for you. You have to let them. _

He stared again at the empty niche where his harp should be, then got up and went to the Rec Room. He entered to see Uhura playing a lazy tune on the harp, with other members of the crew encouraging her to sing. Spock walked across the room and stood in front of her with his hand out. 

“Well, Mr. Spock, glad you could join us!” smiled Uhura, handing him the harp. 

“I have come to ensure that the crew could hear how a Vulcan harp  _ should _ be played,” Spock quipped. 

Uhura widened her eyes with surprise and suppressed laughter. From the other side of the room Dr. McCoy drawled, “My word, Spock, was that...sarcasm?” 

“You know very well, Doctor, that I am incapable of sarcasm.”

“Of course, Mr. Spock, my mistake,” he said, then the rest of the room laughed. 

“Play me something, Mr. Spock,” Uhura said. 

“If you would sing, Lieutenant.”

Uhura opened her mouth, then closed it, surprised that Spock asked her to sing. Uhura reminded him a lot of her, especially when the younger woman was surprised. “Of course, Spock. I’d be honored,” Uhura said. 

Spock began to play. 


End file.
